Beautiful Moon
by IcePrincess01
Summary: Mizuki had no family. She had a closed up heart. She didn't know what it was like to love someone, until she was adopted by Haruhi's father. She was accepted into Ouran on scholarship like Haruhi, simply because she was smart for her age.. I suck at summaries. Oops. MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**New Shtory :3 **

**Yay! *throws confetti and waves flag* **

**It's an Ouran story xD I love Ouran and have finished the series twice in a row.**

**Lawl. **

**It's gonna be a MorixOC one since... I FrEaKiNg LOVE Mori-senpai *swoon* **

**So yeaaaah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran :c**

**Summary: **_Mizuki had no family. She had a closed up heart. She didn't know what it was like to love someone, until she was adopted by Haruhi's father. She never loved anyone. Well, that was until she met Takashi Morinozuka. MorixOC. I suck at summaries. Oops._

* * *

**_"Life is a song - sing it. Life is a game - play it. Life is a challenge - meet it. Life is a dream - realize it. Life is a sacrifice - offer it. Life is love - enjoy__ it."_**_ - Sai Baba_

* * *

"You can't run anymore. Why don't you just take your punishment now you little thief." One of the three men said, advancing towards me. I backed up farther into the little alleyway, the space becoming more and more tighter with each step I got. It was easier for me to fit, since I was still really small, I had just turned 6 a few weeks ago.

"In your dreams you jerks." I growled out, I had no parents, and I had no home. I was just a lonely and homeless little orphan. My family wanted nothing to do with me, I was a 'filthy' child because I was conceived when my parents where both 17. My grandmother and my grandfather hated me, my cousins, aunts and uncles wished I had never been born.

"Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't of said that." One of them snarled as they all crowded closer. I backed further into the space, a terrified wail escaping my lips, as tears began forming in my eyes, fogging the lenses of my cracked glasses lightly.

Me and my big mouth. I slid to the ground as the space became small enough for a 6 year old only to fit. The men all got stuck and couldn't come any further. They all growled and yelled in frustration. I covered my mouth, so I wouldn't sob.

I had gotten myself into this mess. I was only hungry, I didn't mean for it to go this far. I had just stolen a few pieces of bread and an apple from the farmer's market, but I dropped them when they caught me. I didn't know they would come after me afterwards though.

"You're lucky this time. Don't ever think of stealing from this place again you little thief." The leader growled before pushing himself out and he walked away, his men following after him.

I waited about ten minutes before slowly coming out of the little space. I walked unsteadily back down the alleyway and into the darkening streets. I sneezed softly, before wrapping my arms around my shoulders, the night becoming cold. I had recently outgrown the jacket the Orphanage had given me, so I used it as socks. I had ripped it to pieces and wrapped them around my feet, to keep my toes from becoming cold. I fixed my ripped shirt and picked up my sagging pants. The pants where ripped and too big for my skinny body. I pushed my broken and loose glasses back up the bridge of my nose and sniffled.

I heard my stomach growl and I gave a whimper. I walked around before I went to a local park and when I found the first bench, I lay there, holding my stomach. I started crying and I buried my face into the cold bench. I was cold, tired, scared, hungry and lonely. I wanted my family, but they didn't care about me. And the Orphanage was no good; I was constantly picked on because I was born with white hair, a genetic mutation. My eyes were no better, they were two different colors. One was dark blue and the other was a bright gray, which I kept hidden behind the wide-rimmed glasses I was given by my parents when a doctor told them I needed them.

"Hey there little one." I heard a man's voice say. I froze automatically, my arms shaking. I turned and looked up at him, sliding myself into a sitting position, my feet touching the ground. I was poised to flee if this man was going to hurt me, I took a shaky intake of air before he spoke again, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said, putting a hand on my dirty hair, seeming to read my body language.

I flinched and blinked up at him with watery eyes, "y-you're not?" I said softly, holding my stomach again, slowly letting my guard down.

"Of course not. My name's Ranka sweetie, what's yours?" he said softly, sitting down next to me on the bench.

"M-mizuki." I said quietly, not looking him in the eyes anymore.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He laughed, leaning in lightly, his red hair coming past his ears, framing his smooth face.

"Mizuki." I said a bit louder so he could hear, twiddling my fingers.

"What an adorable name." he chuckled, smoothing my hair from my face, "Hey why don't you come to my house? I have a daughter who's about your age. And while you're there, we can get you cleaned up." He smiled standing up from the bench, he held his hand out. I reached out and grabbed onto it softly, my tiny hand being dwarfed by his. He held it softly as we walked through the park. I kept my eyes downward as I did so; his hand was warm and soft. I hadn't held someone's hand before, well accept my daddy's but it was only a few times and I was only 2.

"So sweetie, tell me. Where did you come from?" he said softly as we walked down the quiet street.

"The orphanage downtown. I left it though because the kids there would tease me. You aren't going to send me back right?" I told him lightly, skipping to catch up to his longer stride. I hoped he wouldn't send me back, I didn't like being there.

"What happened to your family? If you don't mind my asking. Oh, and no I won't send you back, you left so it must've been bad." He said politely.

"Thank you and it's alright; I'm fine talking about it, mostly because I've been asked about it many times before. I had a mother and a father, but they died when I turned 4. The plane we were on crashed and only a few people survived. Because I was small, my parents used their bodies to protect me. They died and I would've too, except my parent's shielded my vital areas, leaving me with only a couple of large scars, that I still have today. I was taken to the hospital where I was treated and it was also where I met my grandparents for the first time. They almost immediately didn't like me, they called me a 'filthy' child and an 'unwanted' child because I was conceived, as my grandma said, when my parents where 17. After that, my whole family turned against me. My aunt and my uncle both didn't want anything to do with me, they were jealous because they couldn't have any kids, well at least that's what my grandpa told me. So I was taken to the orphanage, shortly after being released from the hospital a week later and then when I was almost 6 I ran away and I've been living on the streets ever since." I explained as we walked up a flight of stairs.

He unlocked the door and looked down at me, "Well, you're safe here and I'll be happy to take care of you. I've always wanted another little girl. Oh Haruhi!" He called as we walked in, I hid my small frame behind his sturdy leg, suddenly becoming very shy.

"Yes daddy?" A little girl said, I peeked around his leg and saw a girl with long brown hair and big, brown eyes looking up at him, wearing nothing but a light pink nightgown.

"We have a new addition to our family, Haruhi meet Mizuki. Mizuki this is my daughter Haruhi." He introduced stepping to the side. I dipped my head and bowed lightly.

"Hello." I said softly, giving a tiny, shy smile, keeping my eyes slightly downcast.

"Don't be shy silly, come on in." Haruhi smiled warmly, grasping my dirty hand in her clean one, "Hey. You're kinda dirty huh? Why don't we take a bath? I was about to get in." she suggested, smiling again, her eyes closing in delight.

"That… sounds fun." I gave a wider smile, slowly coming out of my shell. I was enjoying Haruhi's company already; she was nice and made me give a true smile, something I hadn't done in a long while.

"Go on." Renka said giving me a gentle push and nodding to his daughter. After that, Haruhi grabbed my hand and pulled me down the short hallway and into a tiny bathroom. She shut the door behind us quietly.

* * *

"I already started the water, why don't we get in? It's nice and warm right now." She laughed as she took the nightgown she was wearing off and then she took her underwear off. I looked away, as a sign of embarrassment because I hadn't ever taken a bath with someone, other than my mother. But that was when I was only 1 and the memory was rather vague. She climbed into the bath and gave a sigh and sunk down to her neck, so her brown hair was dark with water.

"Well? Aren't you coming in?" she laughed, splashing the water around lightly.

"Yeah…" I said quietly, sliding out of my jeans and shirt. Taking my underwear off as well. I folded them up in a small pile, setting my glasses on top before climbing into the tub with her.

"You're awfully dirty Mizuki. Let me wash your hair, I want to know your real hair color, since it's obviously not the color that it looks," she giggled, "We can always let the water drain and refill it, if it gets dirty." Haruhi told me, grabbing a bright green bottle and squirting pink goo into her hand. She rubbed her hands together before scooting closer to me, the water swishing as she did. She put her hands on top of my head and began to rub it in. I leaned back slightly, not used to the feeling. My eyes closed partially as she rubbed under my hair, running her fingers through it and getting rid of the knots. It felt really good.

"There we go. Now we just rinse." She smiled before grabbing a wide cup and filling it with the water from around us; she dumped it over my head, completely covering me in the water. I squeaked and flinched. She laughed before dumping another cup full on my head, the soap washing out.

"Are you almost done?" I asked softly, grabbing my hair and running my hands down it and squeezing, the water falling out.

"Yeup. Now I just have to change the water." She told me laughing lightly when I blushed pink from embarrassment at how dirty the water got because of my hair, as she pulled the plug out, the water rushing down the drain. She turned the tap on and the warm water came out, she grabbed a rag and dabbed it with a different soap, this one clear, "Arms up." She said. I lifted my arms and watched as she ran the rag down my arms, chest, back and sides. I became lathered in the white soap, it bubbling up at some parts. It came off almost immediately when it came into contact with the now clear and clean water, "You have scars, how come?" she said softly.

"I was in a plane crash and the fire and the jolting injured me and the scars won't go away." I told her, shrugging.

"Your hair's so pretty." Haruhi told me, when I turned to face her. I blinked my multicolored eyes up at her.

"You really think so? Kids usually tell me that it's weird… the same for my eyes." I said, drawing my gaze down once again to my hands, that where placed underneath the water. The waves that we made made my hands look wavy.

"Well then, those kids are mean. I think you're really cute." She exclaimed, sticking her index finger in the air and puffing her cheeks up.

"Thank you Haruhi. You're really pretty too. I like your hair color, it's a pretty brown." I smiled big, showing my teeth, minus two bottoms and one top. They had fallen out a week ago; the adult teeth had barely started growing in.

"Awe, why thank you miss Mizuki." She teased as she finished putting the shampoo in her hair and the soap on her body. She dunked herself under the water and rinsed her hair off there before resurfacing and pushing her hair away from her face. She gave a laugh before shaking her hair out, spraying water around us, wetting the curtains and wall around the tub, as well as myself. I sputtered and laughed as she replied, "I think we're done." She nodded before unplugging the plug again and we watched the water swirl down the drain, creating a water tornado.

* * *

When the water drained out, we both climbed out of the tub and Haruhi grabbed a big, white towel. I shivered when the cold air hit me. Haruhi wrapped half of it around her and then wrapped the rest of it around me. We held it closed as we opened the bathroom door together. We walked out in unison and ran into her dad. He took one look at us and laughed.

"My, my you two are absolutely adorable! Already you guys seem close." He chuckled lightly, before handing us two pairs of pajamas, and a pair of underwear each. He ruffled out hair before walking back to the front of the small apartment.

"This way Mizuki." Haruhi said, tugging on the towel lightly, leading me to a room that was a ways away from the bathroom and the front room. She kicked the door open with her foot and I saw that it was a room. Her room presumably, "Welcome to my room. It's kinda small for the two of us, but I think we can make it fit. The spare room's a bit dirty right now. I think daddy might clean it up for you. It has a bed and everything." She pondered as she rolled away from the towel, giving me the whole thing. I wrapped it around myself as I looked around.

The room was beige in color with pictures hung up around the wall; there was a desk, and a bookshelf in the small room. I turned when Haruhi tapped my shoulder. She was again wearing the same pink nightgown from before. She handed me a blue outfit, "I only have one nightgown, but this is one of daddy's shirts. I used to wear it sometimes, before I got this." She twirled around lightly before giving a smile, "Go on and change. I'll be in the kitchen with daddy. I think he finished dinner." She told me before she skipped out of the room.

I shrugged the towel off of my shoulders and grabbed the pair of baby blue underwear. I slid them up my legs and then grabbed the shirt, sticking my head through the hole in the top and I slipped my arms through the sides and shook my head out afterwards. The shirt came down to my knees and I felt my face. My glasses! I left the room, dragging the towel after me as I went to the bathroom. I hung the towel back up so it could dry and I reached for my glasses, which were sitting on top of the sink. I cleaned the lenses softly; careful not to crack the lenses more than they were before sliding them back up on my face. I left the bathroom, turning the light off as I did, before walking down the hall, my bare feet tapping the floor softly.

"Haruhi?" I said quietly when I made it to the end of the hallway. I smelled something cooking and I followed the scent.

"We're in here Mizu-chan!" I heard her voice from the left and I walked that way. I saw her sitting at a table, her legs curled up under her as she ate a plate of sushi. She picked up her cup and drank the milk that was inside it.

"What are you eating?" I said softly, walking over softly.

"Sushi. Daddy made extra for you. He also pulled a chair out so you can sit with us." She exclaimed happily, nodding to the chair that was sitting next to her at the round table. I gave a nod in appreciation before I hopped onto the chair as Renka came and set a plate down in front of me. My stomach growled in hunger.

"It's all yours. And here's a cup of milk too." He set the plastic cup down next to the plate of sushi and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Mr. Renka." I picked up the fork that he had set down and I stabbed into the sushi. I put the fork to my mouth and chewed the delicious dinner. I gave a groan at the deliciousness of it before swallowing it. I grabbed my cup and swallowed some of the milk in there, feeling the coolness land in my stomach. I wiped my mouth with the napkin I was given, "It's so yummy." I exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you like it. There's plenty more where that came from. After you two eat I want you to head to bed, it's getting late now." He said as he sat down across from us, taking bites of sushi from his own plate, drinking his own glass of milk.

I smiled, my cheeks puffed up from the sushi that I had in my mouth. I swallowed more of it, and then I finished my dinner and I chugged down the rest of my milk. I cleaned my face and patted my belly. It was full from the 8 sushi rolls I had eaten and the cup of milk, "Thank you." I said politely.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Haruhi?" he said, looking to his daughter.

"I'm finished too." She told him, grabbing my plate and putting it on top of hers. She slid off her chair and went to the sink, where she dropped the plates into it. I got up and grabbed her empty cup and did the same thing; having to stand on my tiptoes in order to set them down gently into the sink.

"Go on to bed now you two. Tomorrow, we're going to the Orphanage." He said looking at me. My eyes went wide and I went over, my hands shaking.

"Y-you are g-going to s-send me b-back right?" I said, my eyes growing wide in fear.

"Please don't give her away daddy." Haruhi pleaded coming to stand next to me; she grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

"I'm not; we are going over so I can legally adopt you. If," he smiled, "that's what you want." He looked at me from his chair. My eyes changed from being scared to being completely happy.

"YES!" I squealed, flying at him and wrapping my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face into his neck. His red hair tickling my face. I heard him laughing and then Haruhi joined me in the hug, her arm coming to wrap around my neck as she did, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I squeaked as I pulled back. I was sitting on his left leg and Haruhi was sitting on his right.

"You are very welcome. Come on, let's get you two to bed." He laughed, standing up, wrapping his arms around us and carrying us back down the hallway to Haruhi's room. He slid the door open and set us down. He pulled the comforter and sheets back before moving as we climbed into the bed.

Haruhi yawned as Renka kissed us both on the forehead, "Goodnight my darlings. And welcome to the family, Mizuki… Fujioka." He smoothed our bangs back, slowly removing my glasses and putting them on the nightstand next to the bed. He pulled the blankets back up and tucked us in.

"Goodnight." Haruhi and I chorused. He chuckled and turned the light off, closing the door halfway behind him as he left.

"Goodnight Haruhi." I yawned out softly.

"Goodnight Mizuki." She replied before giving a similar yawn. We both sighed and I closed my eyes.

I had a home and a family.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Basically this. Mizuki's family is really wealthy, as her family runs a toy company. Her REAL last name is Sukojo. Her grandparents run the buisness, and she was SUPPOSED to be the heiress, but her grandparents don't like her due to her being conceived when her parents where young and stupid. She was 'kicked out' of the buisness and family. Her Aunt, her mother's sister, and her uncle, the husband, are unable to have children and they were jealous that Mizuki's mother was able to have a child and they basically didn't want anything to do with her. So in reality, she was kicked out of her family when she wasn't even born yet. She doesn't remember hardly anything since she was really young when her parents died. **

**If you have any questions just ask c:**

**Reviews motivate me ^-^**

**Thank you**

**-IcePrincess ❤**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Beautiful Moon :3**

**We get to meet the Host Club this chapter ^.^**

**Also you get to see HOW Mizuki's changed. Personality wise. Also Mizuki's younger than Haruhi by two weeks.**

**This chapter doesn't really follow the first episode too much. I kinda didn't want to, so I played it out how I believed it should've gone xD **

**Im surprisingly not sorry ._. **

**Most of it will most likely be from the actual anime episodes though. If that makes any sense.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran :c**

**Summary: **_Mizuki had no family. She had a closed up heart. She didn't know what it was like to love someone, until she was adopted by Haruhi's father. She never loved anyone. Well, that was until she met Takashi Morinozuka. MorixOC. I suck at summaries. Oops._

* * *

_"Always remember that you're unique. Just like everyone else." _

― Alison Boulte

* * *

**~10 year later~Age 16~First day at Ouran~**

"Haruhi!" I yelled down the hallway to our family's apartment. Our dad had just left to go to the market to pick up groceries for dinner tonight, but he had wished us luck, since we were both going to a new school starting today. Haruhi had just gotten her results of the placement test we took and it turns out she also got the same scholarship I did.

"What do you want Mizuki? I'm trying to get ready." She said walking down the short hallway, fixing the collar of her shirt. She had a brown vest over it, the long white sleeves puffing out. She pushed her glasses back up her face before running her fingers through her hair. I sighed softly, I missed her long hair. It barely reached the top of her neck now; some boy had stuck gum in it when it was really long, making it hard to get out so Ranka had no choice but to cut it all off. And me, being the supportive adopted sister, chopped mine off as well. I didn't have the long, waist-length hair from when I was little, but instead I had a shaved head of hair that barely reached the top of my neck and it spiked to an angle at the top. Little bits sweeping across my forehead, barely reaching my eyebrows.

"We have to go soon. We still have to pick up our schedules, remember?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. Ranka had bought me new glasses when my first pair finally broke. I kept them though, as a reminder of my parents. So now I just wore a simple pair of rounded, black-rimmed glasses, that had a white checkered pattern on the inside rim.

"Oh shoot. I forgot, let me just grab my bag and then we'll go. You have your things?" She said, taking in my appearance for the first time. I was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved, black shirt with white stripes going horizontally across. I gave a smile and held my sleeves down with my hands. I gave a sheepish rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and we headed out of the house. Haruhi locked the door behind her and we walked down the stairs and out of the apartment complex.

"Why do your boobs look so small?" She commented casually as we walked down the street. There wasn't a lot of people awake right now, since it was early in the morning and rather cold outside.

"Haruhi!" I squeaked, my arms going to cover my chest, I pouted and gave a slight frown.

"What? It was just a question. Last time we went shopping, we found out your boobs were bigger than mine." She laughed, giving me a shove with her hip.

I rolled my eyes before replying, "I don't like the bra, or rather bras, so I decided to bind it with the wrap I used for my legs." I shrugged it off, swinging my bag back and forth as we walked away from the town and down the dirt road towards our new school.

"You would Mizuki." She laughed, "But it makes you look like a boy. And especially since the shirt you're wearing is all baggy." she shook her head, one hand on her hip.

"Oh shut up. Like you're no better." I giggled, pushing her to the side with my hands, "Miss I'm-Wearing-Baggy-Clothing." I joked with her as we continued our walk. The sun was higher in the sky by the time we drew closer to the school. When we arrived we looked up at the big, beautiful building.

"This is our new school?" I said, my voice slightly pitched and my eyes holding veiled wonder as I looked up, moving my hair out of my face as I did so. The school was big and had a bunch of slightly smaller buildings conjoining it. As well as the large flower garden, the pond, the fountains, and the large, white beamed walkways.

"Ouran Academy. It's an Elite school I heard, really hard to get into." She told me, a hand under her chin. I gave a sigh and grabbed her hand.

"Come on then, let's get inside." I practically drug her in through the wide and beautiful doors. When we got inside I gave a small, little shriek in enjoyment. Everything was so pretty. The floor was covered in a beautiful carpeting, the stairs where marble and shiny, the balcony was beautiful. And the walls where so clean, much better than our old schools. But, then again, this school was specifically designed for boys and girls of the upper-class. And not for people of Middle-class, like Haruhi and I.

"Which way do we go?" I mused as we climbed the stairs and I looked around at all the different doors. Most likely classrooms.

"I think we should just keep going straight. Well find it sooner or later." Haruhi shrugged, her hand tightening softly around mine as we walked in unison down the straight hallways, that were confusing. And looked exactly. The. Same.

Crap.

"Haruhi. I think we're lost." I finally said after passing the same classroom, or a different one, or... I didn't even know anymore for the tenth time. It was getting late, since the clock outside had rung once, signaling it was 10 in the morning. I found it strange how we hadn't seen anyone else in the school.

"I think you're right. Lets open a random door and ask for directions." She sighed softly, running a hand through her hair in irritation.

"Sounds good. Lets open this one." I laughed, pulling the doors to a large room open. I peeked inside and saw that there were a bunch of students, mulling aimlessly through rows and rows and rows of books.

"It's a library." I whispered.

"And a damn huge one too. It's like four times the size of the one at home." Haruhi replied, voice awestruck.

"Maybe even eight times the size." I told her, my eyes widening under my glasses. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to us.

"Should we ask?" She hissed softly to me, looking at me through the frame of her round glasses.

"I don't think so. They don't look like the type to 'help' out." I growled lowly, closing the door with an inaudible click. I straightened and picked my jeans up, pushing my glasses back up my nose when they slipped down.

Haruhi laughed quietly, "I think you're right, not to be mean or anything." She snorted before we turned and continued down the hallway.

* * *

"Music room 3." I muttered softly looking at the sign above the door. **  
**

"Maybe we can find someone else? Or maybe some quiet so we can think." Haruhi suggested, leaning slightly more to the right.

"I think so. I'm so exhausted." I rubbed my eyes, stifling a yawn that began to bubble in my chest.

"The you should've gone to bed earlier." She commented reaching for the door. She turned it when I replied.

"I can't sleep. You know that. It's those damn night-" I broke off as we opened the door and rose petals flew towards us, "-mares." I finished, looking around and then throwing Haruhi a confused look that clearly said what the fuck is going on?

"Welcome to the Host Cub. May I ask who you are?" A smooth, makes voice said. It was coming next to my right ear. I jumped four feet in the air, gave a shriek and without hesitation grabbed him and threw him away. Damn reflexes.

"Oh my god. Mizuki!" Haruhi gasped giving me a scared look.

"Ow..." The boy said, laying flat on his back. He had blonde hair and violet eyes, from what I could tell. He was wearing a uniform, that consisted of a long sleeved blue vest, a white undershirt, black pants and black shoes.

"I'm so sorry. It was my reflexes I swear." I said, walking over to him. He sat up by himself before I got there and held his head.

"What a throw you got there, pretty strong for such a delicate looking boy." He chuckled, giving me a smile. His eyes closed in wonder.

My eyebrow twitched. Boy. Did he just call me a... boy? I threw a look to Haruhi , who in turn snickered and covered her mouth to keep from laughing before she replied hastily, "we're sorry. We didn't mean to intrude, or we didn't know this room was occupied. Well just be on our way." she was trying to smooth the awkward tension in the room.

"Haruhi and Mizuki Fujioka." One of the other boys in the room said. I gulped and looked up as Haruhi gave a breath.

"Y-yes?" Haruhi asked.

"How the hell do you know our names?" I spoke up as she talked.

"It's not everyday commoners get accepted on scholarship to come to this school." He replied cooly, fixing his glasses.

"You two are the honors student's everyone's been talking about?" The boy from before said. I stepped back, very much disliking the fact he was in my face.

"Obviously." I snorted out, crossing my arms as Haruhi stood behind me.

"You must have an audacious nerve, or strength, to fight to be in this school." The glasses guy said still talking.

"Um thank you I think." Haruhi filled in when I gave a glare at being called a commoner and audacious.

"You're welcome. You two are heroes to other poor people around. You've shown that even poor people can excel at such an elite and private school such as Ouran Academy." The blonde from before, putting his arm around our shoulders. I shuddered at the contact, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Since I had lived on the streets for awhile when I was younger, I didn't like when strangers touched me. It took me a few weeks at Haruhi's after my adoption to get used to physical contact. But still, even now it didn't feel completely right.

"Please refrain from touching me. I don't know you and I do not like being touched by a stranger." I said simply, shrugging his arm away. Haruhi did the same and I backed up away from him as Haruhi moved away. He followed after her and I sat on the floor out of boredom, looking up at the rest of the boys. I saw a pretty vase mounted on a pedestal in front of me. It looked really expensive.

The boy continued his long rant as Haruhi stopped next to me again. He put his arm around her and I clenched my fists, I didn't like when people touched my adopted sister, but she didn't really seem to mind, so I took a breath and unclenched them. She turned and walked towards me, "Come on Mizuki. Let's go." She held her hand out and I grabbed it.

"HEY! Come back here Haru-chan! You two must be superheroes or something like that!" A little boy's voice said, and I felt Haruhi get pulled back, and because she was still holding my hand, it made me collapse and fall forward, on my face. I gave a groan before rolling and sitting myself back up into my original position.

"I'm not a superhero and neither is Mizuki. We're Honors students." Haruhi replied before yelling, "And who is Haru-chan?!" She rose a brow.

"No need to be harsh dear Haruhi." I said, standing up and coming to stand next to her, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I didn't expect the over-the-top honor student's to be so openly gay." The blonde said, walking slowly over.

"Did he?" "I don't know, just ignore it." I muttered when she asked the question aloud.

"What kind of guys are you both into? Hmm. The strong silent type, the boy Lolita-type. How about the Mischievous type? Or the cool type?" He said, getting awfully close. I took a step back, not liking the next to nothing space between us.

"It's not like that we were just looking for a place to study and to find out where we can get our schedules. We only know our homeroom's." Haruhi stuttered backing up. I watched, calmly to the side, preferring to stay away from the strange boy. He became awfully close to Haruhi and I watched as he put his hand under my sister's chin and pulled her face close to his.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me." He practically purred out. I rose a brow and shuddered. Haruhi, being Haruhi, jumped back and rammed into the vase that was mounted on the pedestal. The vase on it fell off and she gave a quick gasp, turning, and tried to grab at it. Her finger's skimmed the handle, but she missed and the poor, pretty vase crashed on the floor, shattering into a bunch of pieces.

"Oh now you've done it Haruhi." I stated walking over to her, where she was currently frozen in fear. The twins came up and sighed in defeat.

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in the auction." One said.

"Now you've done it commoner, we were going to start the auction for that at 8,000,000¥_._" The other twin finished.

I sighed and sat back down on the floor, putting my head in my hand as I watched Haruhi flip our, counting things under her breath as she did.

"We're going to have to pay you back right?" I spoke up form where I was sitting on the floor.

The twins laughed, "with what money? You two can't even afford a school uniform. And what's up with that grubby outfit you two have on anyway?" They finished rather cruelly.

"Fine then I guess we won't. Come on Haruhi let's just go." I growled, glaring at the twins, narrowing my eyes beneath my glasses as I stood and grabbed my sister and started to drag her out of the class room. I saw the boy with glasses pick up a piece of the vase.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" He said calmly. The twins gave devilish smirks in my direction as Haruhi stiffened.

The blonde boy, Tamaki, sat on a chair and spoke up, "Since you two apparently have no money, you can always repay with your body. Meaning, starting today you two are the Host club's dogs. Wouldn't that be right Kyouya?" He smirked, suddenly different from his previous bouncy, happy-go-lucky self.

"It would seem to be." The one with glasses, Kyouya, said.

Haruhi froze and didn't say anything so I poked her side, "Haruhi. You in there?" I said softly as the other boys came and surrounded us. I suddenly became aware of how short we were. She still didn't move and I gave a sigh, "always happens." I then pulled on her cheek, roughly, and she came back to.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" She mumbled.

"I have no idea." I replied back.

* * *

Haruhi and I had just come back from the store, two bags in our hands, filled with the things the boys had needed. Coffee and ramen mostly.

"Well, speak of the devil. Did you two get everything we needed?" Tamaki-senpai smiled, winking slightly. I shuddered as he did and walked forward.

"Of course we did Tamaki-senpai." I replied quietly as Haruhi handed him the coffee we bought.

"What is this?" He replied, holding the plastic container out in front of him.

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee." Haruhi mumbled, I covered my mouth with a hand to refrain from laughing.

"I've never seen this kind before. Is this the kind that's already been ground up?" He said, sounding genuinely confused.

"What do you mean. It's instant coffee?" I said, raising a brow. The girls across from him echoed what I said about it being instant. Damn, they were seriously confused.

"Woah, I've heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee, you just add hot water." Tamaki-senpai said, his eyes suddenly growing rather large and excited. Girls began crowding around the area, all seeming very excited about mere instant coffee.

"That would be correct." I muttered, looking at my nails. I froze when the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I turned, seeing the twins on either side of Haruhi and me, along with Kyouya-senpai and more girls.

"It's only 300¥_._" Haruhi muttered lowly.

"That's way cheaper than what we pay." One of the twins said. I couldn't tell if it was Hikaru or Kaoru, but I would find out sooner or later.

"I'm going to give it a try." Tamaki-senpai said standing from his seat. I resisted the urge to slap myself in the face again when everyone around us began clapping as he held the container above his head, "Alright Mizuki, Haruhi come on and make some of this commoner's coffee." He said.

I sighed and walked over, not realizing Haruhi was no where behind me. I warmed up a pot of water, until it was steaming hot and I got out a few cups, finally realizing Haruhi was missing and I looked up seeing her looking at the girl with red hair. I didn't like her, there was something about her attitude that irritated me. When Haruhi walked over I handed her the pot and she poured it in, before scooping in a few spoonfuls of the instant coffee.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki-senpai smiled as the girls each grabbed a cup. They just stared at it. When one of the girls didn't want to, Tamaki-senpai pulled her close and told her, "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"

"Well then I would drink it." She said in a complete daze. I gave a physical shudder and Haruhi deadpanned when the whole lot of girls squealed.

"Dear god, what have we gotten ourselves into." I said aloud, more to myself than anyone.

* * *

After the coffee incident, Haruhi and I were stuck serving the host club and the girls. I learned a lot about the twins; they were 'very' close for instance. It was a bit creepy, to be honest, but cute in a weird way.

I was walking by the door when the tall boy from ealier walked in, carrying the little blonde boy on his shoulders. I chewed on my lip when he rubbed his eye and spoke to the girls, "Sorry we're running late today. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep." He said still rubbing his eyes, "And I'm still not completely awake."

_~So. Freaking. Cute.~_ I wanted to squeal, but that would blow my cover and we couldn't have that. I took a few deep breathes before examining Takashi and I felt my face heat up.

_~He was really, really hot.~_ I realized what I just thought, I shook my head of the thought and quickly walked away past them towards Haruhi. I stood next to her as Kyouya-senpai walked up.

"Honey may not seem the age he is, but he is a prodigy. And then Mori's allure is strong and silent as always." He stated, still holding onto his black book.

"Haru-chan! Mizu-chan!" He squeaked, throwing himself, unexpectedly at us. I gave a startled squeak, before quickly covering my mouth as he began talking.

"Hey Haru-chan, Mizu-chan do you two wanna go have some cake with me?" He said, practically bouncing in place.

_~So. Cute. Don't squeal. Don't squeal.~ _I chanted to myself mentally.

"Thank but I don't really like cake." Haruhi answered.

"I do..." I pouted quietly, looking down, I don't think Honey heard me.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" He said, giving us big, adorable eyes.

"I'm... not into stuffed bunnies." Haruhi whispered, swaying side to side. I bit my lip again, this was getting to adorable. Haruhi stop being a buzz-kill.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" He pouted, showing us his big, pink, stuffed bunny. I looked down at it, standing next to Haruhi, who's eyes had gotten bigger. I swear the bunny blushed red, making it seem even more adorable then it was.

"It's so freaking cute, oh my goodness." I squealed, before covering my mouth and turning away, feeling my cheeks go hot. I promised I wouldn't squeal.

God damnit.

"I guess he is kinda cute huh?" Haruhi agreed with me, peeking closer. I turned back around, a small blush still prominent on my cheeks. I saw Honey-senpai's eyes grow big in realization and he threw us a huge smile before handing the bunny to Haruhi and running off.

"Can I hold it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease." I whined. Haruhi gave a smile before giving it to me, "Yes!" I said softly, careful not to let my girly side out. I hugged the bunny to my chest, enjoying the softness of the plush inside.

"You'll notice our club utilizes each man's unique characteristic's to cater to the desire's of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the King. His request rate is 70%." Kyouya-senpai explained.

"What's this world coming too?" She said quietly, I still stood next to her, the bunny clasped in my arms.

"In order for you two to pay off your 8,000,000¥ debt with us, you two will act at the Ouran Host Clubs Dogs until you graduate." He turned and gave us a smile, "I'm sorry I meant our errand boys. You can try to run away if you want to, but just so you know my family has a private police force of about 100 officers." He fixed his glasses, "by the way, do you have a passport?" He smirked somewhat cruelly before walking away.

"Meaning you two are going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerds." Tamaki-senpai said appearing behind us. He blew air into Haruhi's ear and I gave a jump in surprise and nearly flipped him again, I barely refrained from doing so. Haruhi jumped forward, giving a deep breath.

"Please don't do that again." She said looking at him.

"You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you." He said, still completely oblivious to the fact that we were girls.

"Yeah well, I'm not trying to get girls to notice me." Haruhi said simply.

"Agreed!" I raised my hand in the air, Honey-senpai's bunny clasped in the other one.

"Are you kidding me?" He pulled a rose from somewhere randomly, "You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me." He said smiling charmingly. I gulped slightly, my hands going around the bunny's.

"I just don't think it's all that important." I started, giving a shrug.

"Yeah, why should we worry about appearances or labels anyways. I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi finished for me.

"It's a cruel reality isn't it." Tamaki-senpai stated, he was facing the other way, "It's not often God creates a perfect being such as myself. Beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?" Haruhi and I said at the same time.

"I understand how you feel, since not everyone is blessed as I am, but you must console yourself otherwise, or else how would you go on living? And think about this you two, why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should prove that they are." Tamaki started ranting and I zoned out, my train of thoughts running free as I absentmindedly ran my hand over the bunny's head repeatedly.

I turned to watch Haruhi, who was in deep thought, blinking occasionally as I did, my hand not once leaving Usa-chan's head. I watched as Tamaki came closer and I took a step backwards. I whispered close to her ear, "you mean obnoxious right?" I said so he couldn't here.

"Yeah! Obnoxious." She agreed. Tamaki-senpai froze before going to a corner to mope.

"Whoops." I said, blinking twice. Haruhi apologized to before I felt a hand on my head. I froze immediately and looked up. It was one of the twins. I huffed as they called us a hero.

"I'm sorry senpai, but your rant did strike a chord in me. And I'm sure in Mizuki too." She said, putting a hand behind her head.

"It kinda did senpai. Really." I agreed with her, hoping he would be happy again.

"Really? It did? Let me teach you two more friend. Call me King." He said, back to his cheery self.

"Boss?" One twin said.

"They aren't going to be a hit with the ladies if they continue to look the way they do. They aren't exactly host club material, maybe if we took their glasses off it might help." The other said, moving to stand in front of us. He grabbed Haruhi and took her glasses off, while the other tried to do the same to me.

* * *

Now little fact about me. I hate taking my glasses off. Mostly, because of my two different colored eyes and the scar I had above my eyebrow from the crash when I was younger.

"They aren't coming off you know." I said, ducking as he tried again. He growled before grabbing my shoulder's with one hand and he grabbed my glasses and took them off. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Give them back! I don't like my glasses off okay and I'm blind as a bat without them." I gave a holler, my hands moving away from my face to glare at him. Haruhi grabbed my hand to try and relax me. I turned and saw that hers were off too. I smiled seeing the big, brown eyes I loved. I turned to face the twins and Tamaki-senpai, and had to blink a couple of times to try and get my focus to clear. I had really bad vision from the time I turned 4 and I had to get prescription glasses.

"What are you staring at?" I mumbled, drawing my eyes downward, away from their frozen gazes. I saw the rest of the host club come near and I hesitantly looked up when Haruhi yelled at them. I rubbed my eyes to try and see if that'll help clear them, but it didn't.

I heard Tamaki-senpai come forward and I stepped to the side, but his hand latched onto my arm and pulled me back, so I rammed my shoulder into my sister's, "Ow..." I groaned, narrowing my eyes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." He snapped his fingers. The twins ran up. One grabbed me, the other grabbed Haruhi and drug us away from them. I stumbled as I was pulled away, since I couldn't see where I was going. I tripped a couple of times, but due to the grip the twin that held me had, I didn't actually fall. I just stumbled a lot.

When they threw us in a changing room, they closed the curtains and handed us a uniform, "Here, where these." They said in unison. I grabbed them and then nodded.

"Leave." I said, shoving them our of the changing room. I turned back and I had lifted my shirt above my head, quick to get out of the warm long-sleeved when the curtain's swung back.

"We forgot the other jacket..." They trailed off.

"Haruhi." I squeaked, covering my binded chest and the old pink scars on my sides with the top.

"Get out so we can change." She snarled, getting mad for once. She kicked them out, literally kicked, and then slammed the curtain shut again. I stared at the spot they were before shuddering and sliding the uniform outfit over my head and then I kicked my jeans off and slid the black pants on. I did it quickly so Haruhi wouldn't see my scars.

She would kill me if she found out it happened again.

"Done." I said and looked at her, as well as I could with my messed up eyesight. She was done too, from what I could tell. When the curtain opened, we expected to see the twins again but instead we saw two female hairstylists.

"Umm?" I said.

"We're here to help you two look presentable." They laughed before ushering us to the chairs they set up in the changing room.

I was pushed down and a towel thrown over my upper chest and around my neck. I felt them spray water on my head and I flinched forward at the coldness. I shook my head before the stylist who was doing my hair started cutting strands with the scissors. I watched her work through the mirror she was using and saw she was just taking off the split ends and making it appear more even, since when Haruhi cut her hair off, I cut mine off by myself, so it was ragged. When she finished cutting, she applied a sort of gel to the top of my head, spiking it to the side and then spiking the back up slightly. She smacked her hands together.

"All done. Now the contacts." she snapped her fingers and the other stylists, who was busy fixing up Haruhi's hair, handed a box over, "Lay back and open your eyes." She said softly.

I nodded and laid my head back, opening my eyes wide. She slipped something in and I blinked my left eye rapidly, trying to get used to the feeling of the contact in my eye. She then slid the other in and I stood up, rubbing my eyes as tears flowed over. I blinked rapidly again and looked to Haruhi who had little to no trouble putting them on.

"How did you handle these?!" I said, continuing to rub my eyes.

"Easy, don't rub them anymore, you have to let them set." She said before looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I said raising a brow.

"Nothing. You just look really pretty sis. Like when dad first brought you home from the park remember?" She said, putting her hand on my cheek and smiling.

"I remember. I can see your eyes again, I loved the color, it made me envious because I hate my eyes. They're ugly." I rolled them playfully before pulling her in for a hug as the stylists left the room with smiles on their faces.

"Why? They're so unique. Just like you." She whispered. I gave a small laughed and pulled her in for a tighter squeeze.

"Ready to go out?" I said.

"Ready as ever." She agreed and held onto my hand. I gripped her tightly, "Senpai?" She said.

"Are you two done yet?" Tamaki-senpai said aloud.

I took a breath and moved the curtain to the side and Haruhi stepped out before me, her hand interlocked with mine as I came out shortly after.

"It's fine that we keep the uniforms?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as Tamaki fawned over us, mostly her though.

"Cute, you two are as pretty as a girl. So cute." He squeaked, his hands on his cheeks as he laughed.

"Haru-chan, Mizu-chan. You two look so cute!" Honey-senpai squeaked. I looked down, my grip on her hand tightening. I wasn't used to compliments from anyone other than my sister and dad. I felt my cheeks go hot and I chewed on my bottom lip.

"If that's how you really looked..." "We would've helped you out sooner." The twins said.

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some costumers." Kyouya-senpai smirked.

Tamaki-senpai nodded in agreement, "That's what I was thinking. Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you two are not hosts. If you two can get a combined 200 requests, we'll forget about your 8,000,000¥debt." He smiled.

_~A host?~_ I thought.

"A host?" Haruhi echoed.

* * *

**IT TIS FINALLY DONE! OMFG. THAT CHAPTER WAS SO FrEaKiNg LONG IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!  
**

**Whelp. Hope you liked.**

**I apologize for any errors.**

**Next chapter up in a few days, maybe. **

**Oh btw, I start school soon so updates might slow even more then they already are ;n;**

**Yeup.**

**And the scars she was talking about, she has other scars other than the ones she got when she was little.**

**Depression and her random and uncontrollable bouts of changing emotion [A hint as to what she has]**

**Also,**

**I'm just going to let you all know that Mizuki is loosely based off of me. I'll explain more if you review with any questions.**

**Hope you enjoyed :3**

**-IcePrincess**❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the third chapter :3**

**I'm happy y'all like it c; **

**EARLY APOLOGY FIR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. My grammar is terrible and I have no Beta. So yeah. I apologize.**

**And to the anon(guest):**

_**You're right about the bipolar disorder. She has Bipolar Mania - Or Manic Depression - but she isn't aware because she hasn't been tested for it. Also for the answer to your question. I based Mizuki loosely off of me because I HAVE Manic Depression myself and I decided why not give her this? Nobody's perfect. She just has a problem, but she's still as normal as anyone else. **_

_**The same with her depression. I normally don't tell people this because it's hard for me too. I mean, it's easier to write then it is to speak aloud. I had depression, and sometimes it's very severe and it makes me feel like I don't want to be on the planet anymore. So I sometimes... relapse... and I am ashamed of what I do, but I try as hard as I can and I AM getting better. And that's what Mizuki's trying to do. **_

_**So I'm sorry if you don't like this disability. **_

**Also. I need some advice. I retread my stories and nor ally find them absolutely terrible - compared to others I've read - and I just wanted to know if any of my lovely readers have any tips for me and ways I can improve my skills. I want to be a writers aside hobby when I get older and I'm more than likely going to apply to a writing college along with a college where I can study marine biology. But besides that, do y'all got any tips for me? Cx**

* * *

**_Be who you want to be, and don't let anyone try to change you. No matter what they say or how they_****_ act."_**_-Unknown actually_

* * *

~Later in the day

~First job as Host.

"So Mizuki, tell us a little about yourself. Like, what are your hobbies and your favorite things to do." Two of the girls who sat with me at the red velvet couch asked. They gave me identical smiles, their cheeks dusted with a pink blush.

I chewed on my bottom lip slightly, scrunching my brow before looking at them and giving a smile, my eyes closing, "We'll ladies, I personally really love music and singing. I can play the piano, guitar, flute and an ocarina. I also sing a little, but I sound tone-deaf." I gave a laugh, putting my hand behind my head. I smile showing my teeth.

"You sing? You have to show us." One of the girls begged, clasping her hands together.

"Oh no. I'm afraid I might hurt your ears if I sing." Input a hand over my mouth to conceal a smile.

"Pleeeeeease Mizu-kun." They begged, coming to sit closer to me.

"Aright, but only a little bit. If I sing a long amount, your ears might not be able to handle it." I chuckled, taking a deep breath, "This song's called Trick & Treat.*"

They gathered close around me, all listening intently as I began. I usually sang quietly, since I wasn't comfortable singing around people.

"_Fukai Fukai Kiri no naka yooen ni hibiku koe. Oide Oide kono mori no motto oku fukaku made_," I cleared my throat before continuing to sing, my voice still soft and quiet. i was aware that more girls had gathered around. I felt my cheeks heat up lightly, "_Hayaku Hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni. Oide Oide saa tanoshii asobi wo hajimeyoo_..." I slowly trailed off. I drew my eyes downwards and twiddled my thumbs in my lap, "Sorry if I made your ears bleed." I near whispered.

"That was... Beautiful Mizu-kun!" A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes squealed, her hands at her cheeks as she smiled.

"Yeah. It was amazing!" "I've never heard something like that before. It was... Umm... Unique!" The girls all complimented, taking a place next to me. I fidgeted slightly, my lip beginning to bleed from all the chewing I'd done to it.

Being crowded made me uncomfortable. Something about it just... Scared me. It was like I was slowly being suffocated and I didn't like it one bit. I took a deep breath before replying, "We'll umm," I stopped and coughed to clear the shakiness from my voice, "thank you. I'd never been complimented before." I told them, throwing another smile in.

"Well, you should sing more often. It's rather lovely and enticing." Another girl said, her face glazed over in awe.

"And it's relaxing. The tone you sing it makes me swoon." Another agreed, waving side to side, her eyes completely dilated and glazed.

"I guess I'll be singing more often." I agreed, tilting my head to the side.

"Oh yay! Well definitely be coming back tomorrow. Have a good rest of the day Mizu-kun." A few of the girls said their goodbyes before leaving the room.

I sighed and flopped back into the chair, my hands rubbing at my eyes.

"That was some amazing singing Mizuki." I heard Tamaki say from my right side. I froze and jumped a little bit before turning my head to face him.

"Jeez, you scared me Tamaki-senpai. But thank you, I normally don't sing around people, well other than Haruhi, because I personally don't think I sing well." I gave him a shrug. I stood and stretched, rubbing my eye again before stifling a yawn, "What else is there for me to do?" I asked, sniffling lightly.

"We'll, wait for more guests or you can see what the other Hosts are doing." He gave a shrug, "Well I'm going to go see what Haruhi's doing." Then he sauntered off, leaving me to my own thoughts.

_~Well, I guess I could just sit here.~ _I thought absent-mindedly. I rested my head in the palm of my hand before closing my eyes. I gave a half smile as I started to fall asleep.

Well, before I heard Haruhi yell. My eyes popped open and I stood up, turning to see her being strangled in a spinning hug by Tamaki-senpai, "Senpai! Please stop you're going to hurt he-Him!" I stuttered, catching myself just in time before I spilled our secret. I covered my mouth.

"Mori-senpai." I called right when Haruhi yelled his name. I saw Mori-senpai flash into action and he was over there, grabbing my sister by the arms and lifting her out of Tamaki's arms. I gave a breath of relief and dashed over, Mori-senpai was still holding her and Tamaki was watching awkwardly. the red-haired girl was staring dumbstruck behind them. I slowed down slightly, before I coughed and made it over. He had just set her down before I tackled her, wrapping my arms around her back. I knocked Tamaki-senpai out of the way as I did.

"I'm glad you're alright. Are you hurt?!" I fretted, looking her up and down, my hands locked at her shoulders. I noticed the red haired girl glaring at her back and I narrowed my eyes very slightly, my breath turned ragged rather quickly. I ignored Haruhi's pleas that she was alright and not hurt thanks to Mori-senpai.

"Hey Mizuki, are you okay? You're kinda squeezing a bit to hard." Haruhi managed to get out. I looked and saw that I was I fact tightening my grip on her shoulders.

I quickly released them and put my hands behind my back, fidgeting them together as I played with my jacket nervously, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered, before turning to Mori-senpai.

I looked up at him and gave him a half smile, "thank you for saving Haruhi, Mori-senpai." I gave a slight bow. The bow was more of a distraction then a sign of respect, due to my face getting somewhat warm when I stared into his face. I heard him mutter a low 'your welcome' and I bit my lip to the point it started bleeding again. I hoped he didn't see the blush, because by now it was darkening and my face began to get even hotter.

_Damn that voice. Wait. What?_- I shook my head to clear the strange thoughts before looking up at the clock, ignoring the blush that was still on my face. It had lightened, but you could still see it. I heard the bell toll and all the girls began standing up.

"I hope you ladies enjoyed today. We'll be seeing you later on today." Kyouya said smiling.

"I shall be seeing you later my princess'." Tamaki cooed. The girls all gave dazed and girlish waves before walking out.

"Are we done for now?" Haruhi asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. Feel free to meet here again later on in the day. We have more guests coming in later." Kyouya waved us off.

I walked over to where Haruhi and I kept our. Abs, but I didn't see them, "Hey Haruhi. Did you move our bags?" I called, frowning a bit.

"No why? I left them where we put them." She replied walking over.

"They aren't here. Maybe we left them in our other class. We should go look." I turned and gave a wave and smile to the other Hosts, "We'll see you in awhile." I then grabbed my sisters hand and hurried out of Music Room #3.

* * *

"They should be here somewhere. Right? We didn't lose them." Haruhi said, her hand resting under her chin.

"I'm positive we didn't lose them." I said as we continued down the hallway.

"Hey. Misusing look." She said, stopping and going towards the window. She looked down and I followed her gaze.

"Are you kidding me?!" I growled. There laid our bags, strewn across the water in the little pond. Everything was scattered about.

"Ugh. Come on we better get going." She said, grabbing my hand and we ran down the hallway. I saw the red-haired girl from the club and we ran past her. I still didn't like her. Haruhi stopped and I followed suit when she said something.

"Oh. It's only you two again. I bet you loved having Tamaki fawn over you." She directed to Haruhi. I clenched my open hand closed and took a shaky breath in. I felt Haruhi massage her thumb over the hand she was holding. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing.

"And you. Little white haired human. I hope you enjoy having that scar above your eyebrow and your two strange eyes. It makes you look rather beastly." She said, rather cruelly. I dug my nails into my palm to resist from snapping at her. I turned away, pulling my hand from Haruhi's. I crossed my arms across my chest and gave one deep breath.

"Well. whatever you two do, you'll always be a second-class citizen." She gave a cruel laugh before continuing on her way.

"Hey, are you alright." Haruhi asked. I turned my face away from her, biting my lip again.

"I'm... Fine. Lets just get our stuff and go to class." I had to stop abruptly, my throat closing up. I blinked the tears that had formed away and stalked ahead of my adopted sister, my arms still clenched to my sides and digging into my jacket.

When we arrived outside, I curled my lip at the scene, "This is so fucking unbelievable." I growled out, as I pulled my pant legs up and I slid my shoes off before stepping into the pond. I began picking up some papers and I grabbed my bag and Haruhi's. I walked out and set them, out to dry.

"I have a feeling she's the one who put our bags in the pond." Haruhi said as she dug around the water grabbing the pens that had sunk to the bottom.

"I couldn't agree more." I snarled, as I walked towards the bush I saw. I reached up onto my tiptoes to grab the stray papers that where there. I looked around and began picking up the stray pencils and the erasers and pens from my bag. I picked up a notebook and sighed.

When I turned around to speak to my sister, I saw Tamaki. I ducked back and watched. I couldn't hear what he was saying or what my sister was replying too, but I couldn't help but smile when he walked into e pond and began helping her find her things.

I walked over, "Haruhi have you seen my book? I can't find it anywhere." I sighed. I couldn't find my song book. It had every song I wrote in it, along with a few confessions that where for my eyes only. I always brought it to school so I could doodle in it, or write some new lyrics.

"No. Sorry Mizuki." She apologized.

"No problem. Thank you for helping Tamaki-senpai." I bowed my thanks.

"It's not problem really. Oh, I think I found some things." He said, picking up two items. One was a wallet - Haruhi's - and the other was a notebook. It was a black leather bound one. My songbook.

"Oh no. It's ruined." I splashed hastily into the water, not bothering that my pants got drenched in water. I took the book from him and flipped through it. The words were running and smudged.

"Is that book important?" He asked as he handed Haruhi her wallet.

I held the book to my chest, my shirt and jacket getting wet. I walked to the edge of the pond and sat down, my feet still in the water. I flipped through the pages carefully. They were soaked and all soggy, the words where smudged and bleeding down. I could hardly make out anything anymore. It was ruined.

"It's a songbook. It's something that's really special to Mizuki." Haruhi explained as they both walked over. I wiped my eyes and stood up, giving a breath and revealing a fake smile.

"It's alright. I'll just make a... A new one." I choked out, picking my semi-dry things up and holding them in my arms, "come on." I nodded my head, "Better get going. We missed our next class. I guess we should head back to the Club." I shrugged, shaking my legs out one at a time. The bright and warm sunlight had already got them to dry. My things where drying up, except my songbook, which was still soaking wet. I set it down on a nearby bush, "I'll get it after school. Maybe it'll be dry by then." I shrugged.

"Yeah, good idea. It'll be good as new. Come on, lets get going." Tamaki said cheerily, trying to lighten my mood. I gave him a crooked smile and Haruhi grabbed my hand. The three of us walked back into the school, unaware that we were being watched.

* * *

It was time for the girls to come back. This time I decided I would sit rather close to Haruhi, as the red headed girl had requested to sit with her. Instill didn't trust her, even more so that I figured she ruined our things.

"That's such a shame your bag fell into the pond." She's aid, her voice strangely amused as she crossed her legs and rested a hand under her chin as she stares at my sister. I currently had one guest and she was chatting away.

I pretended to listen to her, giving nods and short answers each time one was needed. I made sure to smile, even though it was still fake. I didn't feel like giving a real smile, due to my irritation with the redhead and the grief of my ruined songbook.

"And you actually made Tamaki search through that dirty old pond with you." She smirked, resting her chin in both her hands this time, "it's rather astonishing."

When my guest said she had to go, I gave her a proper farewell and gave a charming smile. She swayed away and I turned my attention to where Haruhi was. I was on ready, incase she tried anything 'funny'.

"But you do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner like you. The only reason he's paying attention to yours because he's trying to make you into a gentleman." She said, her voice rather annoying and drawl.

I snorted very softly, covering my mouth with a hand, standing up and stretching.

"Don't start to think he actually cares about you." She finished, looking straight at her. I clenched a fist. But Haruhi spoke up before I could move.

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me." She said simply. Those words struck a chord in the girl, because her whole back went rigid. I gripped the edge of the seat, lifting myself in case of anything.

I took my eyes away from them for a second and when I turned back I saw she had grabbed my sister and pulled her forward, making the table crash and Haruhi landed on top of her. I sprung up, my hands shaking as I watched the girl scream.

"AH No Haruhi leave me alone." She squealed. I walked over my brow furrowed.

"Somebody helped, he just attacked me!" She screamed. I glared at her and willed Haruhi to say something.

"Someone do something! And teach this commoner a lesson" She screamed. I laughed and walked over as the twins did the same. I crouched down and helped my sister up as they poured water on her. The water hit Haruhi, since she was still crouched and it skimmed over my sleeve.

I helped her stand and I hugged her, "Sorry I was slow again." I whispered, not bothering I was getting wet. Haruhi shrugged and when I let go we turned to hear what they were saying.

I saw Tamaki from the corner of my eye walk over and I smirked.

"Why did you d that." She said hotly, Tamaki came and picked her up by her arm and fixed her hair, "Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." She pleaded, her voice begging. I near gagged at how fake it sounded.

"I'm disappointed in you." He stated, "You threw Haruhi's bag in the water. Along with Mizuki's, didn't you?" He said, not looking at us, but he kept his gaze on her, his hand still on her head.

"You don't know that, or have any proof that I did." She fretted, her voice becoming slightly more shrill.

"You know you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know. Haruhi is not that kind of a man." He shrugged.

I wrapped my arm around Haruhi's and scooted closer, needing to feel her next to me, since I was on the verge of having a breakdown from everything that was going on. I pressed my hip to hers and held her arm in mine. My pant leg became wet from the water, as did my jacket. But I didn't care at the moment.

"Wha- why Tamaki? " she pushed past him, "You idiot!" She screamed as she ran out.

"Good riddance." I growled out low. Haruhi pinched my hand and I gave an Ow before shutting up.

Tamaki looked over to Haruhi and then to me and then to how we were pressed close up. I was still shaking from the anxiety that I had been put through. He gave a half smirk.

"Now how am I going to punish you? Since it is your fault after all." He shrugged.

"Hey! No it isn't." "Ssh Mizuki." Haruhi shushed me and I looked down.

"Your quota is now one thousand!" He pointed towards her, "And you can help. I guess Mizuki." He said looking over at me as Haruhi stiffened. He smiled at her.

"I've got high expectations for you." He winked before Kyouya walked over holding a bag.

"We only have two spare uniforms left. I'm sorry, but it's better than wet ones right?" He said handing it over. Haruhi took it.

"Thanks, come on Mizuki, we better get changed." She said, still holding onto my hand as we walked to the changing area.

"Coming." I whispered, scooting past Mori and Honey-senpai.

* * *

"I'm all itchy." I whined as we closed the curtain to the changing room.

"It's because your clothes are all wet. Come in, lets just get changed." She chuckled. I shrugged and unbuttoned my jacket, shrugging it off my shoulders. I undid my tie and slipped it off, along with my white undershirt. I rotated my shoulders and they popped before I stretched upwards, the scars from the crash when I was little, apparent and still very much there. They laced my sides and lower, and middle back.

"They look much better than when we were younger." Haruhi commented as she took her own shirt off, leaving her in a pink undershirt. I turned around to face her and I gave a shrug.

"Haruhi, Mizuki. Here I brought you some towels." Tamaki said as he slid the curtain open. Haruhi turned and gave a slight gasp. I squeaked and jumped behind Haruhi.

He just stared at us, his eyes wide in surprise. I stared back, my eyes huge and Haruhi just stared, expressionless as he let the curtain slide close.

"Well." I coughed out, quickly kicking my damp pants off and I quickly stuck my feet in the new, dry ones and pulled them up quickly. I buttoned them and put the white undershirt on and I struggled with the tie.

"Haruhi. I need help." I pouted. She gave a small laugh before tying the tie for me. She then finished changing and I slipped the blue jacket on. Haruhi walked out ahead of me. She was quickly pushed back in, another bag in her hand.

"What the?" I said.

"Tamaki-senpai said we had to wear something else. Since we're biologically girls." She sighed heavily. She pulled out two identical yellow dresses and white tights and shoes.

"Oh my god, no. I hate yellow." I groaned before Haruhi forced me to undress again and slip into the dress. She did the same and tied the ribbon for me before tying her own. She slid the curtain open and I crossed my arms as Tamaki flipped out when he took a look at her.

I turned and saw the rest of the boys watching. I looked down and backed up into the changing room. It was awkward, because all they did was really stare.

"Listen here senpai, we don't really care if you see us as girls or boys really." She shrugged adjusting the tie.

"Yeah, in my opinion it's more important to be recognized for who we are instead of what gender we are." I finished giving a shrug as I walked forward again, my hand slipping into Haruhi's. I didn't really like this dress. I mean, I loved skirts, but dresses were straight no. They constricted my chest to much, even when my chest was binded down. I fidgeted slightly.

"That's rather interesting." Kyouya spoke up. I turned my head to see what the others where doing.

"Oh yeah." The tins agreed smiling.

Haruhi gave a smile, "I have to say Senpai. You were pretty cool earlier." She gave a small laugh. I snorted and watched as Tamaki froze and a blush became apparent on his cheeks.

It started off small, but gradually grew until his whole face and neck turned a bright red. I slowly let go of my sister's hand and stepped to the side as Tamaki shook slightly. I gave a laugh before watching my sister. The rest of the host gathered around.

"Well, being surrounded by a bunch if girls doesn't seem so bad. Right baby sister?" She said, giving me a crooked smile.

I gave a toothy smile back, "Right Onee-chan. It seems rather delightful." I laughed, putting my hands in front if me, clasping them together.

"It'd be easy to pull off to I bet." She nodded.

"Very. All we'd have to do is act like a boy, which shouldn't be too hard." I winked to her, sticking my tongue out slight. She gave a smirk back and nodded her head.

"It'd be.." "perfect." She started and I finished before we looked at each other, gave a smile and then laughed as one. Our eyes closed in delight.

Oh this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**End of the chapter :3**

**yay xD I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, the songs that Mizuki sings will most likely be Vocaloid songs. **

**The one she sang was Trick & Treat by Ren and Lin Kagamine.**

**Yeup :3**

**Also, the reason Mizuki is so attached to Haruhi, is because she feels VERY safe around her and only her since she was the first person who actually admired her hair and strange eyes. She usually goes to Haruhi for comfort when she feels a mood swing coming on and when Haruhi's near she feels stable again. She always holds Haruhi's hand when she's nervous, scared, worried, annoyed, shy, jumpy, irritated...etc... Haruhi's her main source of comfort.**

**So yeah, just some more about My Mizuki Cx**

**Review, Follow, favor favorite if you enjoyed**

**It really makes me happy :')**

**-IcePrincess❤**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what time it is. :3**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiit's **

**TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER! TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! xD**

**Sorry I'm a bit hyper.**

**Lolololol.**

**Guess what people.**

**My fear of Thunder and Lightning resurfaced. I was awake at around 3 am a couple days ago updating this story and all of a sudden Lightning flashed into my room and I squealed and went "nope. gotta hide." And when I heard the Thunder I started shaking and I buried myself under my blanket, hugging my stuffed bunny to myself as I finished typing my story. **

**I then fell asleep to music blasting in my ears.**

**Yeup. True Story. **

**Lawl. But yeah, now here's the chapter xD**

* * *

_**"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,**_  
_**Love like you'll never be hurt,**_  
_**Sing like there's nobody listening,**_  
_**And live like it's heaven on earth." ** _

-William W. Purkey

* * *

~Second day as a Host

"Haaaaaaaruuuuuuhiiiiii!" I whined reaching out for my bag that was currently clasped in her hands.

"What is it Miiiiiiizuki." She said teasingly, holding it farther away from me each time I made a lunge for it.

"Can I have my bag back? I kinda need it for class." I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest.

She gave a cheeky grin before holding it enticingly in front of my face, "Ask nicely and _maybe_ I'll give it to you." she winked.

"Can I _please _have my bag back?" I said, forcing politeness.

"Mmmm okay. Just because you said 'please'." She smirked, handing the black leather bag over. I reached and took it from her hands, holding it possessively to my chest. She laughed and I gave a playful hiss before turning and walking into the library. It was study hall now and Haruhi had forced me to come with her there so she could get some help with her homework as she studied.

Of course I agreed, I did kind of owe her for washing dishes the previous night, when it was my turn. I couldn't do them, because I had a ton of music homework.

"Where should we sit?" I asked as we looked around. There were students mulling aimlessly around the isles, grabbing books off the shelves, or putting them back. I swung my bag against my legs lightly, chewing on my rough lip again.

"Over there." Haruhi gave a nod and I saw where she was looking. It was a small two-person table, perfect for us. I gave an approving nod and we walked over together to the table and sat down. I set my bag on the floor beside me and unsnapped the clip. I pulled out a blue spiral bound notebook and a pencil before flipping it open.

"What's that?" Haruhi asked, looking over it.

"It's for music class, duh," I playful rolled my eyes, "I have a test in a few days I have to pass. If I do, then my music teacher will let me actually practice." I explained. My music teacher was sort of a jerk. I mean, she had amazing talent, but she just loved to pile tons and tons of work on us, in and out of class, that we never really had time to practice. Sure I still went to my lessons, that Ranka had graciously paid for me as a 14th birthday present, but they were only three times a week.

"I hate music. It was my worst class in Middle school." She pouted, her cheeks puffing out.

I pulled on one of them and gave a smile, "But your better at math and english than I am. Remember?" I released her cheek and clicked my pencil, bringing the lead out.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Your the music and science whiz and I'm the English and math person." She gave a soft chuckle, before looking down at the books that had been placed on the table.

I gave a small laugh before I looked at my notebook and began writing down notes and lyrics that I had come up with a few nights previous. I hummed an invisible tune and wrote the notes when I found the perfect combination of notes and lyrics. Our test for music consisted of us writing a song, complete with the tune and lyrics, and we had to perform it in front of the class. We, ourselves, had to make the tune and it'd be played as we sang it aloud.

I didn't like singing in front of people, but I would have to put up with it, if I wanted to get more practice in with the piano and guitar. I sighed and closed the notebook. I reached out and grabbed Haruhi's science notebook and opened it. There were notes scribbled everywhere, it was very unorganized. Something I disliked.

Okay, I kept my room unorganized, but all my work was well set and put in its proper place, I didn't like when work was unorganized. It felt funny. So I usually organized the papers, notebooks, books, pencils, pens, everything for Haruhi and in turn she straightened up my room.

I couldn't stand a messed up notebook/organizer and Haruhi couldn't stand a dirty room. It worked out in both favors I guess.

"There, math studying is finished for now. Time for English." I heard Haruhi mutter to herself as she grabbed her English notes and book and opened them.

English had always been one of her favorite subject, since she wanted to be a lawyer like her mother, Kotoko, who had passed away three weeks before I had been taken in By the Fujioka's. Haruhi told me it was a sign, that her mother was alright, or else I probably wouldn't have been found by Ranka, who was returning from the cemetery.

Ranka called it fate by chance. But Haruhi said it was a good omen. She still believes it every time we go visit her mother at the cemetery or when she pays her respects at the shrine in the house. She always says thank you for bringing me to the house.

It always makes me cry and I don't have a reason as to why.

"I finished your science work again. It's really easy, I dnt get how you find it terribly difficult." I laughed, quoting her words.

"It is evil and it makes me all worked up and it's irritating." She said accusingly. I rolled my eyes before closing the book and sliding it back across the table towards her. Se caught it and shoved it down into her bag. I picked mine up and set it on my lap, as I put the remainder of my things away. I took a look at the clock and gave a strangled gasp.

"What is it?!" Haruhi said, her face staring into mine.

"We're going to be late. It's almost time." I fretted, standing from my place. Haruhi gave a similar gasping noise and she stood up. We pushed our chairs in and hurriedly walked from the library.

When we had gotten outside, she took off at a jog, grabbing my hand and dragging me behind her.

"They'll probably raise the debt if where late. Hurry up Mizuki." she said her voice slightly frightened. I gave a sigh before I picked my pace up and ran ahead of her, this time me being the one doing all the pulling.

When we made it to the room, I stopped and put my hands on my knees panting lightly. I hated running so much, because that's all I ever did when I was little.

Steal and then I'd run.

"Oh, we are screwed." I muttered as Haruhi opened the door.

* * *

The moment she opened the door I saw trees. Not normal trees, but palm trees. And tropical birds, and snakes.

Snakes. I loved Snakes.

"Dude, there are snakes here." I said, trying to contain my excitement. I always had a strange fascination with the weird, smooth and leg less reptiles. I never really owned one, but the trips to the zoo me and Haruhi where fortunate enough to go to with Ranka where always awesome. I usually squealed and screamed in happiness whenever I came close to a snake, or rather saw one.

"I saw, don't make a scene. You can surely let them if you ask Kyouya-senapi." Se grumbled as we walked a bit forward. Naruto saw the hosts before I did, because I currently had my eyes locked onto a boa that was wrapping itself around a nearby tree.

I chewed hard on my lip, trying not to squeal. It was so beautiful, I just wanted to touch it. I felt Haruhi's jab in my side and I turned towards the hosts. I looked at them all and saw they all were shirtless and had a weird skirt thingy on. I rose a brow and scanned each if them. I was normal until I saw Mori-senpai. Again I felt my face get hot and I turned back to the snake.

Why was all this happening? And why only when I saw him. I jutted my bottom lip out as the snakehead appeared. It stared at me,the intelligent hazel eyes boring into mine. I looked at Kyouya-senpai, then at Haruhi and back at him then the other hosts.

"Um excuse me. Can I... Can I umm touch the snake. Please." I said quietly, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Sure, they're pretty tame." Kyouya-senpai said, giving a smirk as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes!" I otherwise my hands in the air and excitedly walked towards the boa. I ran my fingers lightly along the snakes body and head, "Pretty baby." I whispered, gently putting the snakes head on my palm and it slithered up, wrapping itself slowly around my arm. I purred in delight feeling the scaly body. The snake didn't constrict and rested its head on my shoulder.

I walked back towards the others, my finger rubbing the snakes head. I gave them a smile, "So what are we doing today?" I said, pointing towards their attire.

"Tropical theme today!" Tamaki-senpai said cheerily. I turned towards Haruhi and saw a bird landed on her head. I gave a laugh and held the hand that was holding the snake in my hand out to the bird. The bird squawked before landing on my palm. I smiled and looked at them. One hand holding a bird the other had a snake wrapped around it.

"That sounds exciting. Wait do we have to change?" I rose a brow as the bird flew away.

"We prepared to special outfits for the both of you." Tamaki-senpai said as the twins held up identical outfits, the only exception being the color of the skirt. Haruhi's looked exactly like Tamaki's and mine was a dark violet.

"Cool! I'll go change." I said, walking forward and taking the outfit from his hand and throwing it over my shoulder. I place my hand on a nearby tree and with a hiss the snake unwound itself and slithered up the tree.

"I'd rather not change." Haruhi said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Buzz-kill. I'll see you guys in a bit." I laughed before I jogged to the changing rooms.

* * *

I set my bag down and I shrugged my jacket off my shoulders. I undid the tie I had and tossed it off. I unbuttoned my white undershirt and let it fall off, making a pool of white at my feet. I stretched and twisted my back, seeing the scars and all there hideous glory.

"Stupid scars. I hate you." I mumbled before I grabbed the cream top. I slid it over my head and when I adjusted it down,it ended at the top of my belly button. I scrunched my forehead as I looked down at my stomach. I hated it,because it had a couple of scars, one from surgery and the others from relapse. I groaned before I slid my black pants off. I folded them up and set them on top of my bag. I picked my white shirt up and folded it, before setting it on my pants.

I looked down at my legs and gave a half smile. The scars where healing nicely. I grabbed the dark purple skirt and slid it up my legs. I stepped on the corner and danced around, trying to fix myself. I succeeded and stood straight, ruffling my hair back because it had fallen into my eyes.

I looked down and saw it hung low on my waist. I gave another groan before shoving my uniform under the seat and set my bag on top of it. I set my shoes and socks next to my bag and clothing before walking out of the changing rooms.

I walked back and saw Haruhi was waiting for me to return. I popped up behind her and scared her. She gave a scream before turning. When she saw me she slapped my arm as I erupted into a fit of laughter.

"That wasn't funny Mizuki." She hissed out.

"It... Was." I said between breathes of laughter. She gave a pout and turned her head. I put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek in a sisterly way.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, giving her a genuine smile.

"It's alright." She accepted my apology with a smile of her own. We walked back together our fingers interlocked back to the boys.

"Don't you look adorable!" Tamaki commented when he saw my outfit. He pouted and looked at Haruhi, "Why can't you wear a costume too."

"I don't know. I just don't see the point in wearing one." She shrugged. I stifled a yawn and turned when I heard the bell ring.

"Time for work." Kyouya-senpai commented.

We gave a nod and went to stand next to the guys. I put my hands behind my back, not used to having sleeves. I hated showing my arms because they were littered with old and semi-new scars. Haruhi stood close to me, so her arm was pressed against mine, I relaxed somewhat as the door opened.

"Welcome." We all said at the same time. Me and Haruhi gave identical smiles.

I split away from the group when four girls requested to sit with me. We settled on a blue blanket under a pair of low set palm trees. I sat on my k eyes, the skirt covering my legs and I placed my hands on my lap.

"How are you today Ladies?" I said politely.

"We're all doing splendid. Nanette has a request though. Isn't that right Nana-chan?" One of the girls said, giving a cheeky grin to her light pink-haired companion. The other two girls giggled.

"Oh. Umm, yes," she mumbled, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment, "could you.. Umm sing for me? It's my birthday today." She said quietly.

"Awe your to cute. Of course I'll sing for you. What song?" I said giving a smile towards her.

"Any song. You can pick." She said quietly, her cheeks still inflamed.

"Sure. This ones called 'World is Mine'. It's originally sung by a girl, but what the heck." I shrugged lightly. They came closer as I cleared my throat, "_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yo ne?_

_ Sono-ichi_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono-ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono-san_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!_

_ Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_ Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee_

_Mataseru nante rongai yo_

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?_

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!_

_Ima sugu ni yo_

_ Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!" _I finished up with the long and high note. When I finished I looked at Nanette, who was an even darker shade of red.

"T-t-thank you." She stuttered, her eyes big and dazed.

"You are very welcome." I smiled back, smoothing her hair with my hand. She blushed an even darker red and her friends began fanning her off.

I gave a laugh and began pouring tea from the nearby set into five cups, "Any sugar ladies?" I asked.

"Two please." "one." "None. Please." "Four..." The girls all looked at Nanette.

"What? I like sugar." She said quietly.

"I do too." I agreed as I scooped the appropriate amounts of sugar into each cup and I stirred them up. I slid the cups to their designated owner and I spooned five and a half spoonfuls of sugar into my own cup. I stirred it before taking a sip.

"So how have you been Mizuki?" The black haired girl asked, her name was Yuuki I believe.

"Wonderful. I've been happy for quite awhile now. Me and Haruni recently went shopping for some new clothes." I said, shrugging and smiling Before I took another sip of tea.

"That sounds fun. I love shopping." The brown haired girl, Larissa, sighed.

"It was actually. We hardly ever do that now. With school and everything." I shrugged again.

"Ah, I agree. We haven't gone shopping in awhile." Nanette agreed.

Suddenly I perked up, deciding on something, "Hey do you girls want to see something?" I said, spying the same boa from before on the tree behind the girls.

"Sure." Larissa smiled.

"Hold on." I stood up and walked over to the tree, "Hey pretty baby." I said quietly running my fingers down its head. It hissed softly before wrapping itself on my hand. I used my other hand to help unwind it from the tree. It slithered up to my shoulder again and the rest of its body wrapped around my arm.

I turned back and watched the girls staring at me with wide and scared eyes, "It won't hurt you. Because I'm the one holding her." I said, rubbing the snakehead with a finger.

"It's so big. Do you like snakes?" Yuuki asked.

"I love snakes and all kinds of animals." I laughed sitting down,the snake still resting its head in my palm, "Would you like to touch her?" I said quietly.

Three of the girls, Larissa, Nanette, and Yuuki all shied away. But the fourth, her name was Ann, perked up. She had been quiet up until now, "Yes." she scooted closer,and she carefully reached a hand out. The snake gave a soft hiss but I shushed it and it fell silent.

Ann slowly put her hand on its head and rubbed it lightly. She gave a smile, "It feels slimey." She giggled.

"Yup. But it's beautiful right?" I said. When she pulled away I kissed the snakes head.

"Very." She smiled.

* * *

We continued our visit before it was time to go. Wen the girls all left I collapsed into Haruhi's arms. She caught me and laughed when I mumbled 'they talk so much.'

Afterwards we helped clean the place up and I had to say goodbye to the snake, sadly. I couldn't keep it.

"I miss Scales." I said quietly, sitting on top of the table where the others, except Tamaki who sat at another moping and eating ramen, where at. I put my chin in my hand.

"Who?" Haruhi laughed.

"The snake. I wanted to keep it." I pouted crossing my now covered arms. I had changed back into my uniform awhile ago.

"It's not yours." She commented.

"I know." I sighed, before looking at her, "who was that girl earlier. She kinda grabbed your face. Almost scared me." I said raising a brow.

"Her name's Kanako Kazkazaki*." She said shrugging.

"Oh. She seemed really touchy feely. Also what's wrong with senpai?" I said referring to Tamaki.

"Hes just upset that Kanako chose Haruhi as her favorite." Hikaru said. I had finally gotten to telling them apart.

"Yeah, I mean she's had the disease for awhile." Kaoru said.

"What disease?" Haruhi and I chorused.

"The host hopping disease." Hikaru said.

"AKA the Never the same host twice disease." Kaoru filled in.

"Usually our customers chose one host as their favorite and request to sit with them. Like your sister here. Her top four seem to be the Kazahito sisters, Nanette and Larrisa. Along with Miss Ann and Miss Yuuki." Kyouya-sempai filled in.

"That's right. Because before she was with you, she was with Tama-chan." Honeysaid, standing next to me, his bunny clasped in his hands. I resisted the urge to squeal as I realized what he meant.

"Oh I get you. So Tamaki-senpai's jealous that Haruhi took Kanako away from him?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" Tamaki-senpai said, yelling in my face. he startled me so bad I screamed and fell off the table. I whined in pain, holding my head, since I hit it. Haruhi came to my aid and helped me up. I held my head as tears filled my eyes.

"Ow." I whined, hiding my face in her shoulder as Tamaki continued his rant.

"Haruhi it's time you started dressing more like a girl. Mizuki... You.. What happened? Why are you crying?" He said suddenly getting serious.

"I fell off the table and hit my head." I said wiping my eyes. I shook my head and took a breath, "I'm fine. Now as you where saying." I waved my hand still feeling a throbbing in my head.

"As I was saying." he coughed, "Haruhi, it's time you dressed more like a girl. You to, Mizuki. As precaution." he held his head lightly, "I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are female. No one I. The entire school noes the truth except for us here in the club!" He ranted.

The twins appeared behind him, "True. She got out of taking gym. As did Mizuki." Hikaru spoke up.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed up so nobody would now." Kaoru finished. Tamaki ran off and then came back with a chest. He opened the lid and rummaged around before pulling out a frame.

"That's enough Haruhi, now you listen to daddy." He showed us a picture of what she looked like in middle school with her long hair. I missed that hair. I poked her cheek and laughed as she freaked, "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were."

"Don't go blowing my pictures up without telling me!" She yelled as I broke down laughing.

"You to Mizuki." Tamaki-senpai said showing everyone a smaller picture of me when I had my long, waist-length hair.

I blushed pink and lunged to grab it but he held it above his head. His tall frame making it near impossible for me to reach, "Hey! That's not fair! I HATED MY HAIR DON'T GO SHOWING PEOPLE THAT!" I hollered as Haruhi started laughing. I crossed my arms and turned to the side.

All the guys crowded around them and Hikaru spoke up, "Every time I look at these, I still can't believe it. How did you go from this to how you are now?" He asked,

"We'll, on the last day of school. Some boy stuck gum in my hair. It's really hard to get gum out if long hair so I just cut it all off." She shrugged.

"And I cut mine as well so she wouldn't feel alone." I piped up, "We don't really care if we look like a guy. I mean, yeah I like girl things and so does my sister, but like I said, we don't care." I shrugged crossing my arms.

"A girl should never refer to herself as a dude! MOMMA!" Tamaki-senpai screamed turning back to Kyouya. He collapsed in 'tears', "Haruhi and her sister are using those dirty boy words again." He sobbed.

I stared down at him before sitting on the floor, Indian style. Haruhi looked down at him, "Look I don't see what you're crying about, if I work as a host I can pay my debt of faster. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy." She stated.

"Agreed." I mumbled, yawning.

"Um, no mean to change the subject but do you have formal dancing experience? Any of you two." Hikaru asked.

"I do!" I raised my hand, before setting it back under my chin.

Haruhi froze, "Uh. No. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? And besides I don't like going to events so if I could be excused..." She said nervously.

"Absolutely not. A gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go." He pointed a finger, "I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or ill tell the entire school you're a girl and you will go back to being a errand boy." He said, with finality in his voice.

"Hah, I can help you sis. Don't worry." I smiled, still sitting down.

She gave a shaky nod. I yawned again and looked at the setting sun, "We should really be going." I rubbed my eyes.

"You're right. It's getting pretty late, dad should be here." She agreed. I reached a hand up.

"Somebody help me up." I mumbled drowsily. I felt a big hand grab mine and pull me up, I tripped and hit whoever it was in the stomach, a really hard stomach might I add. I steadied myself and looked up at who it was.

Mori-senpai.

My cheeks immediately heated up and I looked down, "Thank you. Sorry for hitting you." I said rather quickly, clasping my hands together, wringing them nervously.

"It's no problem." He replied quietly, putting a hand on my head. I looked up at him and gave a smile.

"Come on Mizuki. You look half-dead, lets get home." Haruhi said, grabbing my elbow. Mori-senpai removed his hand.

"Bye Haru-chan. Bye Mizu-chan!" Honey smiled, giving a big wave before tackling us in a goodbye hug. I laughed and Haruhi gave a chuckle.

"Bye guys." She waved before heading to the door. She had my bag and hers in her hands.

"Bye." I echoed my sister, giving a smile and a wave.

Then I turned and ran after my sister. My heart racing.

"So you like Mori-senpai, I'm assuming." She said the moment we left the school.

"Wha-no, I don't. Wha-what makes you s-say that?!" I sputtered, my eyes widening.

"Oh it's just the way you get whenever you're around him. You blush, you can't look at him. You fidget and you speak softly and quickly." She said casually, looking at her nails.

"I do not." I crossed my arms as we got into the car. We gave our dad kisses on the cheek in greeting. He asked us how school was and all that. When he dropped us off at home, he told us dinner was ready and on the stove.

Then he pulled away to work.

"I do not like Mori-senpai. He's like 3 years older." I squeaked as we walked inside the house.

"2 years Mizuki. Two. And don't try to deny it, you like him." She laughed, warming up our dinner. I put my head in my hands and slammed them into the table.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Ah ha! So you DO like him." She giggled, setting our plates down. Dad has made sushi, my favorite food. As I ate I kept denying her claims.

"Just admit it. You like him Mizuki Fujioka." She said, using my full name.

"But I've never like liked someone before. So I wouldn't know." I crossed my arms leaning back on my bed. We had just showered and she was still going at it.

"We'll, how do you feel when you look at him? Or when you're around him." She asked, sitting on her bed opposite of mine.

"Well, I feel... Giddy and happy. And my stomach wavers and I get all shy. And sometimes I think he's absolutely hot and he seems nice even though he's quiet. And I want to talk to him but whenever I get the chance, I get all flustered and I can't function. I stutter around him and I can't help the heat that floods to my face. And sometimes I wonder what it'd feel like to kiss...him... Oh my god." I said, finishing my rant and coming to a realization.

"You DO like him." She gasped, sitting next to me.

"I do." I said, I looked at her and my face lit up in a smile, "I do. I do Haruhi. I do. I like Mori-senpai!" I said, my face going hot again, "I like him." I said softer.

"You. ." Haruhi said, jumping up and down on my bed. I laughed and I jumped along next to her. My blue nightgown coming up each time I did. Her pink nightgown did the same.

She hugged me when we settled down, "My baby sister has a crush. My baby sister has a crush!" she said, squeezing me tightly.

I hugged back, just as happy, "I like him." I kept repeating.

I liked Takashi Morinozuka.

This was probably the best thing that's happened to me. And I was enjoying it with my older, adopted sister. Who at the moment, seemed more than an adopted one.

* * *

**DONE WITH THE CHAPTER xD**

**And I ended it on a really happy note :3**

**Yeup, Mizuki likes Mori-senpai.**

**Lol. It's actually cute how she gets all flustered. Like me!**

**Cx haha, now it's just time to develop it and should I do a Mori POV sometime in the future? To see what his view on her is.**

**Also the song is World is Mine by Hatsune Miku.**

**Review ;)**

**Lol. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-IcePrincess ❤**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what. It's a MORI-SENPAI chapter! xD YAY.**

**It's finally time for his POV. **

**Lol, I might suck at it since I don't normally do other POV's. but this could be good practice for me :3**

**Heh, Hope you enjoy c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran .n.**

* * *

_Who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect and do not live to be; but before you start pointing fingers, make sure your hands are clean._

~ Bob Marley

* * *

-POV Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka-

"Takashi! Hurry up will ya! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry." My cousin, Mitskuni, said his voice loud and as boisterous as always as he clung to my back, urging me to move through the large house faster.

I grabbed my bag, "I know Mitskuni. I'm ready now, come on let's go." I held my bag to my side as Mitskuni climbed to fully sit on my shoulders.

We walked our way to the car that was parked down the stairs of our home and I set Mitskuni down, only to have him bounce into the car, his bag held tightly in both his arms, "Do you think we might get to meet the new honors students who are transferring in here?" He questioned, holding his precious bunny to his chest.

"Maybe. Knowing Tamaki, he'll want to find them and ask them a bunch of questions." I shrugged, looking down at him.

"I think it'd be cool. We should try and talk to them. Don't you think?" He shrugged, giving me a smile.

"Yeah. I think so." I agreed, giving him a smile back.

"TAMA-CHAN! WE'RE HERE!" Mitskuni yelled as I opened the door to Music Room #3.

"Good morning Honey, Mori." Kyouya said, dipping his head. He was oddly wide awake for 9:30.

"Hey Honey. Did you here about the new Honor's students?" Tamaki said, walking swiftly over.

"Yeah! Me and Takashi where just talking about them. Do you think we could meet them?" He said excitedly, his eyes slowly growing wider and wider.

"I think we can." I nodded my head as the car slowed down and the driver got out, opening the door and I climbed out, Mitskuni behind me, still talking about the new hosts and about what came he was going to eat today.

"Let's head to class Mitskuni." I smiled softly, putting my hand on my cousins head as we walked into our first class of the day.

* * *

"Come on Takashi! Hurry up." Mitskuni said, pulling on my sleeve as we walked rough the emptying hallways. He wanted to get to theClub faster than normal today, Kyouya had said something about him ordering a new cake and Mitskuni wanted to try it as soon as possible. He was so eager that he didn't want to ride my back.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I chuckled softly as he pulled me faster, coming to the Music Room. He opened the door and I saw as his face lit up.

There was a table that had a chocolate cake on it. The top was frosted with white cream and it had strawberries dotting the top.

"Can I Takashi?" He said, turning to look up at me. His big, brown eyes shining with hope.

"Go on, but brush your teeth after." I said, giving a smirk as he cheered, handed me his Usa-chan, and took off to the table. His whole body shining with delight as he immediately dug into the tall cake.

"I'm glad he's enjoying it. It came all the way from Sweden. It was a new recipe and it was given to my father, but he didn't want it so he asked if I knew anyone who wanted it and I decided Hunny was the closest." Kyouya said coming to stand next to me. I looked down at him as he held his black notebook to his chest and adjusting his glasses.

"Thanks. Mitskuni looks happier than he normally does." I commented as he finished the cake off with one huge bite.

"Ah yes." Kyouya said as Tamaki and the twins came over.

"Hey, Hika-chan, Koa-chan. Have you two met the new honor's students?" Mitsubishi piped up as I lifted him up to my shoulders. He held his bunny in one hand as he rested his other on my head.

"Hmm? The new students." Hikaru said.

"Oh them. Yeah, they're in our class. They don't talk to anyone, except each other." Kaoru added.

"Yeah, the white haired one is always attached to the other one. We don't know their names either." Hikaru finished and both of them have a shrug.

"Well,we can try to get to know them." Tamaki said, walking over.

We all looked up though when the front door when it opened and two boys walked in, apparently arguing. But they both froze when they saw us. They turned and looked at each other, as Tamaki came up next to the one with white hair.

"Welcome to the Host Cub. May I ask who you are?" He said, awfully close to him.

I saw him flinch before he grabbed Tamaki and flipped him, his eyes widening from under her wide rimmed glasses. He sure had a strong throw for a delicate looking guy.

"Oh my god! Mizuki!" The brown haired boy said, giving her companion a wide eyed look from under her glasses.

"I'm so sorry. It was my reflexes I swear." he said, walking over to him. Tamaki sat up by himself before he could get there and held his head.

"What a throw you got there, pretty strong for such a delicate looking boy." He chuckled, giving him a smile. His eyes closed in wonder. I saw his eye twitch and his fists clenched, before he threw a look to his friend, who was busy trying not to laugh.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to intrude, or we didn't know this room was occupied. Well just be on our way." The brown haired one said, waving a hand awkwardly back and forth.

"Haruhi and Mizuki Fujioka." Kyouya spoke up, immediately stopping them in their tracks.

"Y-yes?" The brown haired boy, Haruhi, asked.

"How the hell do you know our names?" The white haired one, Mizuki spoke up crossing his arms as he talked.

"It's not everyday commoners get accepted on scholarship to come to this school." Kyouya replied cooly, fixing his glasses.

"You two are the honors student's everyone's been talking about?" Tamaki said, getting close to Mizuki's face. I saw his nose scrunch up and he shuddered away from him, going to grab his brother's hand. Weird.

"Obviously." Mizuki snorted out, crossing his arms as Haruhi stood behind him.

"You must have an audacious nerve, or strength, to fight to be in this school." Kyouya said still talking.

"Um thank you I think." Haruhi filled in when Mizuki gave a glare at being called a commoner and audacious. It was kind of rude, I guess.

"You're welcome. You two are heroes to other poor people around. You've shown that even poor people can excel at such an elite and private school such as Ouran Academy." Tamaki went in, putting his arms around them. Mitskuni told me that Mizuki looked uncomfortable next to Tamaki. He was right, because he shuddered away.

"Please refrain from touching me. I don't know you and I do not like being touched by a stranger." He said simply, shrugging Tamaki's arm away. Haruhi did the same and I saw Mizuki back up away from him as Haruhi moved away. Tamaki followed after Haruhi though as Mizuki sat on the floor out of boredom, looking up at the rest of the us. Then he eyed the vase that we were going to sell in the auction in a few days.

I listened to Mitskuni as Tamaki continued his long rant as Haruhi stopped next to his brother and helped him up, "Come on Mizuki. We're going." He pulled him towards the door.

That was when I felt Mitskuni slide down my back and onto the floor. He ran up to them, his bunny held in one hand, "HEY! Come back here Haru-chan! You two must be superheroes or something like that!" he said happilyon grabbing Haruhi and pulled him forward. As Haruhi got pulled back, I watched as Mizuki was yanked forward, his hand still held in Haruhi's as he fell forward on his face. He gave a groan before rolling and sitting back up into his original position.

That must've hurt.

"I'm not a superhero and neither is Mizuki. We're Honors students." Haruhi replied before yelling, "And who is Haru-chan?!" He rose a brow.

"No need to be harsh dear Haruhi." Mizuki said, standing up and coming to stand next to him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't expect the over-the-top honor student's to be so openly gay." Tamaki said, walking slowly over.

"Did he?" "I don't know, just ignore it." I heard them mutter to each other.

"What kind of guys are you both into? Hmm. The strong silent type, the boy Lolita-type. How about the Mischievous type? Or the cool type?" He said, looking at each of us as he got closer to their faces.

"It's not like that we were just looking for a place to study and to find out where we can get our schedules. We only know our homeroom's." Haruhi stuttered backing up. Mizuki watched, calmly to the side, preferring to stay away from Tamaki. We all saw when he became awfully close to Haruhi and when he put his hand under his chin and pulled his face close to his.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me." He practically purred out. Mizuki rose a brow and shuddered. Haruhi, jumped back and rammed into the vase that was mounted on the pedestal. The vase on it fell off and he gave a quick gasp, turning, and tried to grab at it. We saw as his finger's skimmed the handle, but he unfortunately missed and the vase crashed on the floor, shattering into a bunch of pieces.

"Oh now you've done it Haruhi." Mizuki stated, her voice holding cold amusement, walking over to him, where Haruhi was currently frozen in fear. Hikaru and Kaoru came over to them and sighed in defeat.

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in the auction." Hikaru said.

"Now you've done it commoner, we were going to start the auction for that at 8,000,000¥_._" Kaoru finished.

Mizuki sighed and he sat back down on the floor, putting my head in my hand as I watched Haruhi flip our, counting things under her breath as she did.

"We're going to have to pay you back right?" He spoke up from where he was sitting on the floor.

The twins laughed, "with what money? You two can't even afford a school uniform. And what's up with that grubby outfit you two have on anyway?" They finished rather cruelly.

"Fine then I guess we won't. Come on Haruhi let's just go." Mizuki growled changing from the calm person he was a few seconds before, glaring at the twins, narrowing his eyes beneath his glasses as he stood and grabbed onto his brother's hand and started to drag him out of the class room. Kyouya walked over to pick up a piece of the vase.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" He said calmly. The twins gave devilish smirks in their direction. I shook my head subtly as Mitskuni climbed back on my shoulders.

Tamaki sat on a chair and spoke up, "Since you two apparently have no money, you can always repay with your body. Meaning, starting today you two are the Host club's dogs. Wouldn't that be right Kyouya?" He smirked, suddenly different from his previous bouncy, happy-go-lucky self. That usually happened when he spoke business.

"It would seem to be." Kyouya said.

We walked closer when Haruhi seemed to freeze in place. I saw Mizuki poked her side, "Haruhi. You in there?" she said softly as we crowded around them. I realized that both of them where rather small, Mizuki being an inch or so shorter than Haruhi.

When Haruhi still didn't move, Mizuki sighed, "always happens." then he pulled on his cheek, roughly, and Haruhi came back to.

"What have we gotten ourselves into." Haruhi moaned.

Mizuki grabbed onto his brothers hand, "I have no clue."

* * *

"I'll be done soon Mitskuni." I told my cousin as I got water during my break from Kendo practice.

Mitskuni rubbed his eyes as he laid against Usa-chan, "Alright. I'll just wait." he shrugged.

"Alright." I replied as I went back to class.

**[Insert Learning about Kendo. Sorry guys, I have ZERO clue what it is and it's 2:15 am and I'm tired xD sorry]**

"Mitskuni?" I said after class. I had changed back into my uniform. I saw him curled in a ball, his bunny clasped tightly to his chest as he breathed softly.

I gave a smile and picked him up in my arms, careful not to wake him. He wiggled and curled his head into my chest as we walked back to the school.

When we got closer to the Music Room, he opened his eyes, "Takashi?"

"Hm?" I mumbled, looking down at him as he slowly regained consciousness.

"We're late aren't we?" He mumbled.

"Yes, but don't worry. We're only late by five minutes." I replied as I opened the door, him still held in my arms. When we walked in, the girls turned to look at us.

"Sorry we're running late today. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep." He said still rubbing his eyes, "And I'm still not completely awake." He yawned at that, his bunny coming to cover his mouth.

I felt eyes and when I turned my head just a fraction, I saw Mizuki looking up at Mitskuni. His eyes holding adoration. Then when he turned to look at me, his fae heated up before he looked down and walked away. Strange. I gave a soft shrug before turning back and setting Mitskuni down.

He immediately ran over to where Mizuki and Haruhi where. I watched him as I sat on one of the red couches. I paid half attention to what the girls where saying, as I focused in my cousin as he tackled them in a hug.

I swear I heard Mizuki squeak, before his hands went to his mouth. They talked some more before he held the bunny up to them.

I saw as Mizuki's eyes went wide and he examined the pink bunny before looking at Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes shined as well before Mitskuni handed him off to Haruhi, who gave it to Mizuki when he seemed to ask for it.

He was such a weird boy.

He acted so much like a girl. Could he be? No. Impossible. I snorted and turned back as Mitskuni settled himself between a couple of the girls and laid his head on one of them as he rolled around on the couch.

We talked to the girl until it was time for them to go. They would be back later. All of us told them goodbye and that we'd see them later. When they were gone we all gathered around the new guys.

The twins right now where busy trying to get the glasses off of Mizuki and Haruhi. They so far had succeeded in getting Haruhi's off and his eyes where brown and very girl like.

"They aren't coming off you Know." Mizuki growled out. Hikaru reache doubt and grabbed one of his shoulders and took the glasses off, holding them above his head as Mizuki gave a yell and tried to get them.

When he couldn't he covered his eyes and said that he couldn't see at all. Haruhi grabbed his brothers hand to try and relax him — I assumed — and Mizuki looked at Haruui and smiled warmly.

When Mizuki turned, the twins and Tamaki where entranced by both their eyes. Haruhi had big, dark brown eyes and Mizuki had two colored eyes. One was a bright gray, near white and the other was a royal blue. I noticed he had a scar above the bright gray eye. I wondered where he had gotten it from.

When Tamaki moved closer, Mizuki attempted to ate back, but he made them stand still. So close that they rammed shoulders. He called the twins over and automatically one grabbed Mizuki and the other grabbed Haruhi and ran them to the back. Mizuki must've not been able to see, like she said, because he kept stumbling and tripping.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

We all waited for them to be finished with their makeover the twins and Tamaki had ordered. I was told to go get two pairs of contacts and I had. Wen I went to give them to them, the hairstylists whipped them away before disappearing back into the changing room, giving small laughs.

Such strange girls.

"Are you two done yet?" Tamaki said. Then the curtain slid open and Haruhi walked out, Mizuki coming out timidly behind her.

"It's fine that we keep the uniforms?" Haruhi asked, tilting his head to the side as Tamaki fawned over them, but we noticed he fawned more over Haruhi.

"Cute, you two are as pretty as a girl. So cute." He squeaked, his hands on his cheeks as he laughed.

"Haru-chan, Mizu-chan. You two look so cute!" Mitsubishi squeaked from atop of my shoulders. Mizuki looked down, his grip on Haruhi's hand tightening. He didn't seem to comfortable with the compliments. He began to bite on his lip as he looked down.

They actually really did look like girls.

"If that's how you really looked..." "We would've helped you out sooner." The twins said.

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some costumers." Kyouya smirked.

Tamaki nodded in agreement, "That's what I was thinking. Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you two are not hosts. If you two can get a combined 200 requests, we'll forget about your 8,000,000¥ debt." He smiled.

"Hosts?" Haruhi squeaked his eyes big. Mizuki looked equally freightened and I couldn't help but smirk.

It was later in the day and the girls where back. This time Haruhi and Mizuki where getting guests as well.

Haruhi seemed fine with it, he as a natural. His brother was rather shy at first but when he seemed to get a request. He did it. I swear I heard singing, but I wasn't sure. I turned back to my customers and watched Mitskuni as he ate strawberry cake. His face becoming dirty. I wiped it clean and the girls giggled as I did.

Strange girls.

I looked up when Haruhi gave a yell. I saw that Tamaki had her in a spinning hug. Mizuki was looking on, his eyes big as he stood up, "Tamaki-senpai, please you're going to hurt he-Him!" He yelled, before he turned and looked at me.

"Mori-senpai!" He yelled at the exact time Haruhi did. He sounded desperate and by some force I moved and had lifted him away from Tamaki.

I noticed something about her. He looked down at me and I realized that...

Haruhi was a girl.

I held her there in the air as Tamaki stuttered something. When I set her down, Mizuki came out of nowhere and hugged her sister tightly in her arms, "I'm glad you're alright. Are you hurt?!" he fretted, looking her up and down, his hands locked at her shoulders. Mizuki seemed to get upset over something because he ignored Haruhi's pleas that she was alright and not hurt thanks to Mori-senpai.

"Hey Mizuki, are you okay? You're kinda squeezing a bit to hard." Haruhi managed to get out. I saw Mizuki was squeezing Haruhi's shoulders pretty hard.

He quickly released them and put my hands behind his back, fidgeting them together as he played with my jacket nervously, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, before turning his attention towards me.

He looked up at me and gave a half smile, "thank you for saving Haruhi, Mori-senpai." He gave a slight bow.

"You're welcome." I told him, noticing his face was getting hotter by the minute. Wen he looked up at me, his face was still tinged red as he smiled.

Something was definitely different about Mizuki.

When Tamaki and Kyouya and the rest us said our goodbyes. Mizuki and Haruhi left to go find their bags, which were missing.

I sat on the couch and pondered my thoughts.

Haruhi wasn't a boy, she was girl.

_Mizuki... He was fidgety, bit his lip a lot. Had feminine features. Big, different colored eyes that were adorable– what?!_ I shook my head as I regained my previous thoughts.

_He blushed alot. He stammered. He almost... Acted like...a girl..._

_No way._

_Mizuki was a girl too. _

_So Haruhi and Mizuki where sisters, not brothers. Strange people._

_I had to admit, Mizuki was cute–What! Ugh. Stupid thoughts. Back on track. I couldn't be thinking these things._ I held my head and came to the conclusion that they were both girls.

Things where definitely getting interesting. I smirked as Mitskuni asked if I wanted cake. I told him so and I ate it with him as I pondered over my new discovery.

* * *

**JESUS CHRIST THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE!**

**Lol, I hope you guys liked this.**

**Mori's first impressions of Mizuki xD**

**he thinks she's cute. Lolol.**

**He was really hard to write.**

**Now I'm going to bed, it's 3 Amanda updated for you guys cuz I love you.**

**Lol.**

**Well, hope you liked.**

**Oyasuminasai**

**-IcePrincess❤**


End file.
